


Life as we know it

by bellarkewarrior



Category: Bellarke - The 100, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Life as we know it (2010) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellarke, Bellarke raising a kid, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Hate to Love, Minor Bellamy Blake/Gina Martin, Minor Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Modern Setting Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkewarrior/pseuds/bellarkewarrior
Summary: Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake can't stand each other. They couldn't stand each other years ago when Harper and Monty (their best friends) set them up on a date, and they even couldn't stand each other when they named them their son Jordan's godparents. But when their friends die in a car accident and leave them with Jordan's custody, they're not only forced to at least pretend they can stand each other, but also to live together and raise him. Life as they know it changes completely.Based on the movie “Life as we know it” (2010). Starring Katherine Heigl and Josh Duhamel.





	1. Prologue

_**2016...** _

 

He is late. Lucky for her, Harper had warned her he would; still, it doesn't make it any less annoying. "I already know he is an asshole." She complains to her friend through the phone, finishing getting ready and proceeding to sit on the couch.

 

"Can you at least give him an opportunity?" Harper begs.

 

Clarke rolls her eyes, even though her friend can't see her doing so. "You know I will." She sighs, "I would've already cancelled it if it wasn't for you." She hears two knocks on the door and gets up, "The asshole has arrived." she announces.

 

"Yay! Be nice." Harper says right before hanging the phone. 'Be nice', of course she'll be nice. She always is when she first meets someone. Unless, in the middle, they give her reasons not to.

She looks at herself in the mirror one more time and fixes her short black dress. _Hottie_ — she thinks to herself. "Hey" they say in unison as soon as she opens the door.

 

"So, you are Clarke." He offers her his hand and she takes it, shaking it. She takes her time to examine him; he has curly dark hair, a face full of freckles, and she can't see it but she knows that a great body hides under all those clothes.  Well, he may be late but at least he is hot.

 

"And you must be Bellamy-"

 

"Blake." He interrupts, correcting her.

 

"Blake." She repeats, more as a question than anything else.

 

"Everyone calls me Blake." He explains, shrugging. _Arrogant idiots are the ones that ask people to call them by their last names_ — she thinks. But, of course, she doesn't say it out loud. "Yeah, okay." She ignores her thoughts, "It's nice to finally meet you." She says in an attempt to be polite. It's not nice that he was an hour late. It's not nice that he is going to make her call him ' _Blake_ ', even though it suits him. It's not nice that she'll have to spend the evening with someone who she already knows she won't be able to stand.

 

"Am I late?" Bellamy asks, making a face.

 

"Hmm, just an hour." She gestures with her hand trying to indicate him that it's not a big deal. But she hates when people make her wait and it definitely is a big deal. "But, you know, I've just finished getting ready. Besides, Harper warned me that you would be late." She shrugs.

 

Bellamy smirks. "Funny. Monty said you would complain." He says.

 

She fakes a laugh, trying to hide the fact that she feels a little offended. "Did he?"  She frowns, "Well, I haven't. So I guess it's a point for me." They both laugh and stare at each other awkwardly. "Okay. Should we go?" She breaks the awkwardness.

 

"Yeah." He says.

 

"Let's have dinner." She says, closing the door. "I'm super hungry" and then, she mutters "I've been waiting to eat for an hour now." She had to, at least, complain about it once; just once, even though he didn't hear her.

 

They walk in an incredibly uncomfortable silence and, once they're already on the hall, she tries to break it. "So I've heard you have just moved to Arkadia."

 

"Yep." Is all he says. She wonders why does she has to be the one trying hard. Asshole.

 

"Huh..." she responds to his lack of communication. "How long have you known Monty?" She tries again, hoping to get a better answer this time.

 

"Since high school." Again, a dry answer. She is starting to get tired of him; of trying. _The things I do for Harper_ — she thinks.

 

"Oh, wow." Is the only thing she can say. He opens the hall door for her, surprising her. "Oh, thanks." She smiles and walks past him. She thinks about shutting her mouth, but then decides she'll keep trying. For Harper and because, Goddamnit, he is hot; maybe is all worthy to at least sleep with him. "You know, I've known Harper since college. We were in a sorority together..." she stops talking to look around, confused. "Where's your car?"

 

"Right here." Bellamy says, patting a motorcycle and then handing her a helmet. "There you go."

 

"Oh." She shakes her head, staring at the motorcycle. "Yeah, no way." She looks at him and tries to return the helmet to him.

 

"Come on." He says, getting on his motorcycle. "You just have to hold on tight. I promise I won't go fast." He smirks.

 

"Nope. That thing is dangerous." She is finally able to give him back the helmet. "Besides, I'm-"  she starts saying, but he can't hear because of the accelerator.

 

"What?" He frowns.

 

"I was saying," she starts shouting, "that I'm not really dressed for 40 miles an hour..." she lowers her voice as soon as Bellamy stops making noise. She chuckles, "It's just that I don't even think I would be able to get my leg that up." She raises her leg a little, to show him. And then regrets it; he is smirking, so he probably saw more than he should. "But I'll drive! My car is right here. And it's new, so I love driving it." She explains.

 

"Whatever the hell you want, Princess." He says.

 

Clarke stops in her place, ready to fight him for calling her like that. But she stops herself. She promised Harper that she would be nice. She opens the door, "Hop in!" She says, getting in the car.

 

"Alright." Bellamy grunts, getting in. The car is kinda small for him, and only then she realizes how tall he is. "Well, where shall we go?" He asks, placing his hands on his legs.

 

 _What?_ — she thinks. "Hmm, where did you make the reservation?" She asks, but she doesn't get an answer. "That you said you were gonna make..." she looks at him and sees fear on his face. _What the hell?_ — she thinks again. "You didn't make a reservation." She affirms. She doesn't even have the smallest spark of faith in him in her whole body; she knows he didn't.

 

"I said that?" He frowns.

 

She hates him. She really does. "It's cool. Whatever." She gestures with her hand. It's not cool. She actually wants to hang him from his dick right now. Not even his hotness could save him.

 

"Yeah, it's cool." He shrugs. _No, it's not_ — she thinks. "We can go anywhere. I don't care." _Yeah, don't tell me_ — she looks away and rolls her eyes, so he won't notice. "We can, hmm... you pick it. We'll just grab a table and slide right in."

 

She takes a deep breath. "Okay. Hmm, well..." it's very hard for her to think about a place that could have free tables right now. That was the whole point of the reservation he said he was gonna make. "What about ' _Polis_ '? Have you gone there? My friend from-"

 

"Sounds good." He interrupts her.

 

"... culinary school is the-" she gets interrupted once again, but this time for an incoming call. She tries not to, but she ends up giving him an I-want-to-kill-you look.

 

Bellamy rubs the back of his neck, "It's just my phone. Sorry."

 

Clarke shrugs. "Yeah, I figured. You can answer."

 

He shakes his head. "No. It'll go straight to the voicemail. Don't worry." He looks at her, "What were you saying?"

 

She nods, "Yeah... hm, my friend from culinary school-" the phone starts ringing again, "It's actually the-" and it keeps ringing. She can't talk like this. "You know what? Go ahead. Just answer the phone. I'm fine. I can wait." Lies. Lies. All lies. She is about to make him lay on the street just to run him over with the car.

 

He nods, picking the phone. "Hey, you." He smirks. The girl in the other side of the phone can't even see him and he smirks anyway. At this point, she just knows that the girl on the other side knows him well enough to feel him smirking. She knows she would, and she just met him. "You know me. Always in the middle of something." He chuckles and she rolls her eyes. Ugh. "Yeah. You know what? Why don't we make it 10:30?" _Oh. My. God. Tell me this is a fucking joke_ — she thinks. He can't actually be scheduling a sex meeting right in front of her. She looks at him, shocked and offended. She is not even gonna try to hide it anymore. "Sorry. It was a sick friend." He says, hanging.

 

She lets out a bitter laugh, "You know what? We don't have to do this." She really wants to hear his answer to this.

 

"Really? Okay." He says, starting to open the car door to get down.

 

"Oh my God!" She shouts, exhausted. "Are you serious?" She genuinely can't believe it.

 

Bellamy turns around and looks at her, "Okay. Let's be honest. You didn't like me from the minute you first saw me, Princess." He says, and he is not wrong.

 

But, still. "First of all, don't fucking call me ‘Princess’. We are not even friends, so you don't get to give me nicknames. Shut your mouth." She takes the deepest breath she has ever taken, and he just smiles. _Asshole_ — she thinks. "Second and last, of course I didn't like you. You were an hour late and with all this call-me-Blake-cause-I-own-the-world attitude. But out friends set this up. So I think we owe to them to-"

 

"To what?" He interrupts her, frustrated. _What? He has no right_ — she thinks. "To spend an hour talking about trivial stuff?" _Well, we wouldn't have to do that if you weren't such an asshole_. — she tells herself. "Look, in the best scenario we get drunk and end up fucking." He says.

 

She gasps, "What kind of asshole are you?" She asks, "Also, you wish!"

 

"Not gonna deny that." He shrugs, smirking. Normally, she would be flattered. But she hates him. So much that she is incapable of feeling that right now. "Look, it's Saturday night and I want to have fun..."

 

"Oh!" She laughs. Guess he is also gonna insinuate that she is boring, huh?

 

"... go see my sick friend. And you can..." he pauses, looking at her. "do whatever it is that you do on Saturday nights? I feel that you like tv shows,  so maybe you could watch one?" He frowns, uncertain of what he is saying. "Go to a bar with a friend? Update your blog?"

 

" _'Update your blog'_ " she repeats his words. "Okay. You know what? If you ever have to do something like this again and you want to ensure that the night isn't a total fiasco, here's a tip: next time, don't show up an hour late and don't make booty calls right in front of your date!"

 

He opens his mouth, surprised. "She is sick!" He says.

 

Clarke rolls her eyes. "Oh, please. Were you going to heal her with your magic micro-penis?" She asks.

 

"Micro?" He raises both eyebrows, offended. Of course that was going to be his weak spot. "Okay. Fine." He shakes his head. "If you really want to go out..."

 

"Oh my God. No!" She shouts, making a disgusted face. "I'm not going anywhere with you." She undoes her seatbelt. "What are you? Crazy?" She asks him, "Get out of my car." She says, but he doesn't move; he just stares at her amused. "Get out of my fucking car, Blake!" She yells, walking away. "Unbelievable." She mutters to herself. "I don't know what the hell Monty and Harper were thinking." She shouts, turning around to look at him.

 

"Me neither." Bellamy shouts back. She shows him her middle finger as an answer, "Oh, you wish!" He repeats her previous words.

 

"Honestly, I rather die!" She answers.

 

He laughs, genuinely for the first time in the night. It's a nice deep laugh. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

 

"Just get out of my sight!" She enters the hall and calls Harper. "God, Harper. The only way you could make up for this is if you promise me I'll never have to see that asshole again."

 

 

 

 

**_2017..._ **

 

 

Everyone is looking at Clarke while she gives her emotive toast. "You are the most important woman in my life." She says, wiping her tears away. "You are the sister I never had and I love you so much! I'm so grateful for you and Monty-"

 

Monty interrupts her, laughing. "Look at Blake in the back!"

 

Clarke turns around and sees him making out with a waitress. _Great_ — she thinks. She fakes a laugh to get everyone's attention back. "Anyway, I was just trying to say how excited I am for both of you-"

 

Bellamy appears next to her and takes the microphone from her hand, "I love you Harper!" He shouts, making everybody laugh.

 

"Blake, is my turn! Mine!" She says, fighting for the microphone.

 

"You were taking too long." He answers.

 

"So? You have already given your speech!" She tells him.

 

Bellamy nods. "You are right." He says, letting go of the microphone and causing her to fall.

 

He offers her a hand, laughing, but she rejects it and gets up on her own. "Asshole." She mutters, poking his side and then fixing her dress. "As I was saying..." she proceeds. No ones is gonna keep her from making that toast.

 

 

 

It is time for the picture and Clarke is standing between Raven, her other friend from college, and Octavia, Bellamy's sister who happens to be her friend now. They are the other bridesmaids. "Excuse me, are you the maid of honor?" The photographer asks her.

 

"Yes." She answers proud.

 

"Can you switch your place? I want you next to the bride." He asks her.

 

She nods and switches places with Raven. Internally cursing because she doesn't want to be close to Bellamy. "Done!" She smiles. And, as she had already predicted, Bellamy pokes her back to annoy her. "Don't touch me! I knew you were going to do something like that. Don't touch me." Monty and Harper start laughing, "Don't encourage him!" She complains, laughing a little because she can't help to laugh whenever Harper does. She fixes her dress and smiles for the picture, but Bellamy pokes her again. "Stop it! Why don't you stick your hand up your ass instead?" She turns around and starts hitting him with the flowers they gave her for the picture.

 

"Sorry. Nice back. Can't help it." He shrugs, smirking.

 

"I'm sorry." She says switching places, once again, while everybody laughs. "I can't stand next to him." She smiles and turns around to look at him, "I hate you." She mutters, and Bellamy throws her a kiss in the air. She pretends to catch it, throw it to the floor and step on it.

 

He laughs. "Wow. You broke my heart." He dramatically takes a hand to his chest.

 

"I'm glad. That was the intention." She makes a face and hears the camera shooting.

 

"Done!" The photographer says and Bellamy bursts into laughs.

 

"Look what you made me do!" She shouts, and Bellamy can't stop laughing. "I'm gonna kill you!" Clarke starts chasing him around the little park they were in.

 

"It's not worth it!" She hears Harper say right before falling into the lake with him.

 

"You look good wet, Princess." He says while she tries to drown him. "Is it because of me? Oh, Griffin. I'm flattered but-" a bit of water gets on his mouth.

 

"Asshole!" She says, finally getting to put his face under water. But she takes it out a couple of seconds later, feeling kinda guilty. "Did that feel good?" She gives him a false smile.

 

"Not as good as..." he starts saying, smirking.

 

"Nope. I won't let you finish that sentence." She interrupts, getting his face under the water again. She can't stand his ~~hot~~ annoying ass. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I've just recently started working on this fic and it'll probably take me a bit to finish it. But I wanted to, at least, post the prologue so it already appears for everyone who might be interested on reading it. I'm already working on the other chapters, it's just that I want to post more than one whenever I update it. Let me know what you think in the comments!


	2. Chapter 2

**_2019..._ **

 

"The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round..." Harper and Monty sing in unison with the most stupid voice. They've been doing this for half an hour and, since Monty is recording, Clarke has been trying to swallow her laugh ever since they started. They look ridiculously cute. She takes a look at Bellamy who, judging by the grin on his face, seems to be finding this as funny as she does. He looks at her and rolls his eyes in a funny way. She gets him. She is not sure if she wants to hug them right now or strangle them. "The wipers on the bus go swish swish swish, swish swish swish, swish swish swish..." they keep singing. _Thank God!_ — she thinks as soon as she sees them park in their house entrance. The suffering is finally over.

 

 

"Clarke, want to give me a little hand with this?" Harper asks, handing her a box.

 

"No. Thank you." She answers. Harper turns around to give the box to Monty but she stops her, taking the box. "I was kidding."

 

"I know." Harper laughs, "I just wanted to know for how far you were willing to take it." She shrugs entering the house.

 

"Hilarious." Bellamy comments with a fake laugh. She just shows him her middle finger.

 

Clarke follows Harper inside and goes straight to the kitchen. Jordan's birthday cake is not going to decorate itself. "I'm gonna start with the cake." She warns Harper, opening the fridge to take the cake out.

 

Harper nods. "So, I started taking Jordan to a new clinic and there were a bunch of really cute doctors. One of them actually almost makes me get over my Robert Downey Jr. obsession." Her friend says, a mischievous smile growing on her face. _Here we go again_ — she thinks. "Anyway, I noticed that one of them had no ring so I-"

 

"Don't even finish that sentence." Clarke interrupts her. "You need to stop, woman."

 

"What? You don't even know what I was gonna say!" She complains.

 

Clarke laughs, shaking her head. "Of course I know." She looks at her friend. "And I have to stop you. You are my best friend, you shouldn't be judging for being single. I'm only 26. Also, you have the worst blind dates setting record."

 

Harper takes a hand to her chest, pretending to be offended. "I have feelings, you know? Besides, my taste is not that bad!"

 

"The bracket's guy, the one who scratched his head all the time and each one of those times dandruff fell from it..." Clarke starts enumerating.

 

"Oh my God!" Harper gasps. "I can't believe you are still keeping a grudge on me for that."

 

"I forgive. But I don't forget." Clarke says, adding cream to the cake. "And don't even get me started on the 2016 Blake's fiasco. Yuck." She pretends to be about to puke.

 

"Come on, that's Monty's fault. I barely knew him." Harper says, trying to touch the cream Clarke is putting in the cake to taste it. But she slaps her finger away. "Hey, I'm paying for that."

 

Clarke laughs, "No. It's a gift." She touches the cream to taste it. _I'm so good at this_ — she thinks. "And you can't touch my work. You would ruin it."

 

"So mean." Harper walks aways.

 

"Well, truth is a bitch!" Clarke shouts at Harper, who replies by showing her middle finger. She shakes her head, laughing.

 

"God!" She hears Bellamy scream in the backyard.

 

Clarke bursts into laughs. "Please, please. Tell me Jordan puked on him." She looks at the ceiling. As soon as she says so, everyone enters the house; including Bellamy with puke on his shirt. _Thank God_ — she thinks.

 

"I gotta say, puke suits you." She teases him.

 

"Ha, ha. Very funny. You are basically a comedian, Princess." He makes a face and pokes her shoulder.

 

She rolls her eyes. "It's been 3 years, asshole. Get over it."

 

"I will." He says as he tries to clean the puke from his t-shirt. "As soon as you stop calling me an asshole." He looks at her and winks.

 

 _Ugh. Asshole_. — she thinks again. "I'm only speaking facts." She says.

 

"I'm gonna go upstairs to get Blake a shirt. Wait a second." Harper says, leaving Jordan in Clarke's arms and disappearing, followed by Monty complaining about how she can't give Bellamy a nice shirt because he is gonna play with Jordan again and ruin it.

 

Clarke laughs. _These idiots_ — she thinks. She looks at Jordan, who is staring up at her. "Oh, don't worry sweetheart. A lot of women have puked on uncle Blake." She says with a mischievous smile.

 

Bellamy looks up and points at Clarke. "Look, Jordan. That's what bitter looks like!"

 

"Asshole." She makes a face.

 

"Princess." He winks, smirking.

 

"Well, we should get ready." Monty says entering the kitchen and throwing a shirt at Bellamy. "People should be here any minute." He adds.

 

"Wait. What? What time is it?" Bellamy asks, confused.

 

"It's 11 a.m." Clarke answers. "Which, for you, is like 8 a.m for normal people. I still don't know how you are awake."

 

Bellamy looks at her, irritated. "You wear a watch during sex, don't you?"

 

"Actually, I do. Cause it looks hot on me, everything does." She says, shrugging.

 

She waits for a come back, but Bellamy limits himself to nod and shrug. "Fair enough." He could always annoy her in every way possible, but he has never said anything about her looks; and, even though she won't say it out loud, she is grateful for that. Actually, she is even kinda flattered about the fact that he can't fight her on that. Which is disgusting, because he is Bellamy.

 

"Well. I want to propose a toast for Jordan's two favorite people in the world." Clarke turns around to look at Harper, who just started talking. "And also the best friends that anyone could ever had. We love you both so much, and we are incredibly lucky to have you in our life." She finishes with her voice breaking. Monty puts his hand over her shoulder and brings her closer to him, leaving a little kiss on her forehead and wiping away some tears. Clarke wonders if she is ever gonna find something like that.

 

"Are you crying?" Bellamy asks, teasing. But when Clarke looks at him to hit his chest for being an asshole, she notices his eyes are a little watery. So she stops herself.

 

"Mothers cry." Is the only thing Harper says before taking Jordan upstairs to change his clothes.

 

"Seriously, guys. We don't know what we would do without you." Monty adds before following them upstairs.

 

The room is left in a deep silence, but not an awkward one. Anyways, Clarke decides to break it. "Can you please get away from me?" She asks looking up at Bellamy, who is now looking down at her and frowning. "You smell." She explains.

 

Bellamy laughs. "Oh, do I?" He hugs her.

 

Clarke pushes him away, laughing. "Stop it, idiot." And she won't admit it out loud but, ignoring the smell part, the hug didn't suck. Not at all.

 

 

 

Clarke watches Monty and Harper from afar, talking to some of their neighbors. If she isn't wrong, those are Nathan and Bryan Miller; Harper had introduced them to her once. They are cute. "Hey." Someone suddenly says, shaking Clarke and causing her to jump in her place. She turns around to see Raven and Murphy. Raven is her college friend, and Murphy is one of Bellamy's friends. They met each other at one of those not-so-terrible parties that Bellamy always throws and got together a couple of months after.

 

"Hey." She says, hugging Raven and smiling at Murphy. "How are you?" She asks them.

 

"We are great. Murphy just got a raise, which is really weird considering he is a teacher." Raven says, looking at him. "I guess he doesn't suck that much." She adds and he rolls her eyes.

 

"My students love me and asked for me to get a raise. I don't know why though, I think about strangling them very often." He jokes. Murphy is an English teacher. While Raven works as an engineer in Sinclair's, her long life tutor and father figure, business.

 

"Hey!" Someone shouts and Clarke ignores it. The must be calling someone else. "Are you the catering girl?"

 

 _Yep, that's me_. — she thinks. "Sorry guys, they are calling me." She apologizes.

 

"But hey, at least tell me how are you." Raven grabs her arm, stopping her.

 

"I'm great." She answers with a smile, as she reaches the women who were calling her. "Hi. Yeah, it's me." She tells them.

 

"Well, you are in trouble. Sit here." The women tells her. Clarke is confused. She knows her food tastes good. "Because you make food to die for." The woman says, laughing.

 

Clarke fakes a laugh. "Well, thank you." She says. When she tries to leave, they stop her. And a conversation about food turns into a conversation about her being single and how a loving partner is everything in life. She rolls her eyes multiple times in the conversation. She is just 26! Maya, who is married to Jasper, who apparently is one of Monty's closest friends, is the most annoying one. She gets that they are in love and everything is wonderful. But if she is not in a relationship it is because she hasn't met the right person yet; or at least she thinks so.

 

She looks around and her eyes find Monty's, and he immediately notices how uncomfortable she is. "Cake time!" He shouts.

 

Clarke gets up in a second, approaching him. "My savior." She mutters walking past him.

 

As they sing the well known birthday song, she can't help but stare at the scene. Monty and Harper look so happy and in love. Jordan is smiling. And even though he doesn't understand a single thing, Clarke is sure that he feels loved; how wouldn't he? She looks at Bellamy then, who has the biggest smile on his face. She knows that his no-feelings attitude is just a facade; he would die for any of them. For her? She is not so sure. But this is all she needs. Forever. They're her happy place.

 

"I want to take Jordan a picture with his godparents." Harper says when the song stops playing. Bellamy and Clarke kneel on each side of Jordan. "Say Green!" She tells them.

 

"Green!" They say in unison, laughing. They share a look that says everything: they love those idiots so fucking much. Jordan hits Bellamy with his toy and they both burst into laughs.

 

 

 

**_SPRING_ **

 

 

Clarke walks around her little restaurant and grabs one of the cookies that Roan, her favorite cook, has just taken out of the oven. “Those are not ready.” He complains, trying to take the cookie out of her hand. But she dodges his arm and takes the cookie to her mouth. _Delicious_ — she thinks, closing her eyes to enjoy the flavor. She keeps herself from grabbing one more. “It's too sugary. I should've used ginger instead of honey.” Roan starts complaining and walking in circles. _Jesus_ — she thinks.

 

Clarke rolls her eyes, and then grabs him from his shoulders to make him stop. “They're amazing.” She says. Roan sighs in relief and she can feel his whole body relax. “You are a genius. You really are. You might be a little crazy but, as long as you keep cooking like this, it's okay.” She adds, teasing him.

 

She turns around and sees that the woman who is always getting lunch at her restaurant is about to come in. She fixes her outfit, loosens her hair and starts walking to the reception. “You are so obvious. You always fix yourself up every time she comes in.” Roan says, shaking his head. “You even take care of the cashing machine. That's not your job.”

 

“I'm just being responsible.” She says, walking to the cashing machine. “I'll take over here, thank you.” She moves the cashier and takes her place. Roan gives her a mischievous look. “Oh. Shut up, I'm just working.” She lies, fixing her shirt to have a bigger cleavage.

 

“You don't act like this when Thelonious Jaha comes to grab his lunch.” He pokes her arm, funny.

 

“He is like my uncle. What a twisted mine that of yours.” She frowns, disgusted. “Go to the kitchen and stop bothering me. Or I'll fire you.” She threatens.

 

Roan laughs, walking to the kitchen. “Don't make me laugh.”

 

The girl walks inand heads to the reception. “Hey” she says, with a little smile on her face.

 

Clarke smiles back. “Let me guess. A turkey sandwich with onions and white cheese.” She says.

 

“Am I that predictable?” The girl asks, laughing. She has a cute laugh.

 

“Is just luck.” She shrugs, putting a glove in her hand to grab the food. “You've ordered this, like, 20 times.”

 

“Oh, you are counting them?” The girls raises an eyebrow, flirty.

 

“It's an approximation.” Clarke answers, laughing a little. “Don't you wanna try something new?” She asks her. She has better things in her restaurant than a turkey sandwich.

 

The girl smirks and shrugs. “Surprise me.”

 

“Okay. Do you like meatballs?” She asks. Her meatball sandwich is amazing.

 

“I do.” The girls answers. Clarke grabs the meatball sandwich and starts wrapping it up for a take-away. “Hm, how come you're not wearing your name in your shirt?” The girl asks, a little shy.

 

She laughs, “Clarke. My name is Clarke.” She introduces herself.

 

“Lexa.” The girl, who now has a name, answers.

 

Clarke cashes the money and gives Lexa her sandwich. When the last one is about to leave, she interrupts her. “Don't you wanna leave your name and your number in the bowl? Whoever wins gets a free lunch.” She tells her. It's true, but she is only telling her so she can have her number.

 

Lexa comes back and writes all of her information in one of the cards. “How about a dinner on me?” She says smirking and leaving the card in the bowl before getting out of the restaurant.

 

Clarke moves fast to reach the bowl. “Stop.” Roan suddenly appears behind her, causing her to jump in her place and curse. “Too desperate. You have to wait until she is out of sight.” He tells her.

 

She listens to him, waiting until she can't see her anymore and then basically attacking thethe bowl. “Sam. Monroe. Dustin...” she starts saying the names out loud. How can she not find it? She just left it there a minute ago. “Here! Lexa.” She smiles for a moment and then frowns. “Wait, here's another. And another. Oh my God, how many Lexas live in this city?” She complains taking 8 out different Lexas from the bowl.

 

Roan laughs beside her. “I call this karma for threatening to fire your best cook.” He says, touching her shoulder before going back to the kitchen.

 

“Five. That's how old you mentally are.” She shouts at him.

 

 

 

Clarke is taking a bath with the 8 different cards in a table next to her. She is planning on calling each one of them until she finds the one. “Hey, I'm Clarke from Jake's.” She called the place like that in memory of her dad, who always knew she would make it. “Did you-” she starts asking but the person on the other side hangs the phone. Nope. It's not that Lexa.

She calls three more Lexas and none of them were her. “Hey, it's Clarke from Jake's. Any chance that you asked me on a date today?” She asks, basically praying for her to be this one.

 

“Why are you calling my wife?” A deep voice says from the other side of the phone.

 

“Wrong number.” She hangs quickly. She calls two more. One of them was straight, and the other was an 70 year old lady who was flattered but she doesn't date anymore. She calls the last one, “Hey, I'm Clarke from Jake's. I really hope you are the Lexa who asked me on a date today, because you are the last on in the bowl and-“ she gets interrupted by an incoming call. “Excuse me. I have a call.” She hangs the phone and takes it. “Yeah?”

 

“Am I speaking with Clarke Griffin?” A deep voice that she has never heard before asks.

 

 

“Yes. You are.” She answers.

 

“I'm Kane. Do you have any relation with Monty and Harper Green?” He asks.

 

“Yes. They're my best friends.” She says. There's a big silence in the other side of the line. “Sir?” She asks.

 

“We need you to come to the police station.” He says after a while. Her heart beats start raising. No. Please don't be it. — she thinks. “There has been an accident.” Her heart stops. She hangs the phone. It can't be.

She gets out of the shower as soon as she can,puts on her pajamas, even though she is all wet, and gets in her car.

 

The drive is maybe the longest she has ever had before, and the police station is only 10 minutes away. But she can't stop thinking. _Are they gone already? Is she gonna be able to, at least, say goodbye? Are they gonna make it? Where's Jordan? Does Bellamy know? Should she call him now or when she knows what happened?_ She decides to go with the first option. He has the right to know. And she is not gonna lie, she kinda needs him right now. The phone sounds 3 times before he picks the it up. “Princess.” He says.

 

Her heart breaks a little when she hears his voice. He sounds so cheerful and amused; ready to tease her and laugh about it. So innocent. He is not aware of the fact that this call is probably his worst nightmare. “Bellamy...” she says, trying to hide her pain.

 

But she can't. He knows her to well. “Clarke, why are you crying? Are you okay?” He asks her. His tone changing from an amused to a worried one; maybe even a little scared.

 

“Monty and Harper.” She breaks, “I was taking a bath when- when I got a call from the police station.” She starts sobbing uncontrollably.

 

“Shh.” He tries to calm her down throw the phone. “Breathe, Princess. Breathe for me.” She notices how he is trying to keep himself together for her, so she does the same for him. She inhales and exhales until her breathe regulates. “Perfect. What happened?” He asks.

 

“There has been an accident.” She starts explaining. “That's the only thing they told me. Please, come to the station.” She breaks down again. “I need you.” Her voice cracks as she says that.

 

“I'll be there in a second.” Bellamy hangs the phone and she keeps crying. Maybe she was still crying, but his voice kept her calm; made her feel safe and find comfort.

 

Clarke parks in the police station. This is it. She gets out of the car and walks inside, straight to the receptionist. “I'm looking for Kane.” She tells him.

 

“Miss Griffin.” Kane voice says behind her. This is too fast. She doesn't want to hear it. She doesn't want to see him. But she has too. So she turns around, slowly, to face the man who is probably about to give her the worst news; to tell her that her nightmare became true: losing Harper. “Follow me.” Is the only thing he says, so she does.

He explains everything to her. They were in a car accident, the car flipped over. They were already dead when they found them. They found her name in a card inside Harper's purse. That's it. She doesn't get to see them one last time. She doesn't get to tell Harper, once again, how she was her favorite person in the world. She doesn't get to tell then how much she loved them. Bellamy doesn't get to say none of those things either. “We need relatives information.” Kane says.

 

“Mrs. Green-” she starts saying, but she can't. She has too many questions. This can't be true. “I'm sorry. Did you- did you say that the car flipped over?” She asks, crying. And, suddenly, it hits her. “They have a little boy, Jordan. Is he gone to? Was he in the car?” She breaks.

 

“He was at his house with a babysitter. We took him to social services. That's where cases like this one go.” He explains, caressing her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down.

 

“Cases like this one?” She frowns.

 

He gives her a sad smile. “Orphan kids.”

 

“Right.” She nods. She almost forgot. Because this can't be truly happening. She must be in one of those nightmares that feel too real. But she'll wake up soon and call Harper to tell her about it, as she always does. Except is not. This is real. She rests her back on the wall and starts crying disconsolately. Kane leaves her.

She hears the door get open and immediately turns around to look for Bellamy; he is here. He looks around, desperately, for her. “Bellamy.” She manages to say. He turns around and looks at her before approaching her. His face is red, she knows he has been crying. She knows he stopped himself for her. He gives her a worried look. He hasn't heard it yet, but he knows. He knows because why else would she be crying? She tries to say it, but the words won't come out. She can't say it. If she says it, it will be too real; there's not coming back. So she just shakes her head, letting him know and breaking down again. Everything hurts and she can't feel her legs, they fail her. But, when she is about to fall, Bellamy takes her in his arms and encloses her in a tight hug. She allows herself to sob harder and hold him even tighter; finding comfort in his chest, his cologne. She needed this, and she is gonna need it for a long time. And she can't believe that, when everything is falling apart, the one she needs is Bellamy Blake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! First chapter. I'm very irregular when it comes to updating, so don't get surprised if sometimes I post 3 chapters in a raw and then not a single one for weeks. Enjoy and let me know what you think in the comments!💛
> 
> P.s: It's 4am and I just finished writing it, so try to ignore the typos; I'll fix them later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I've just recently started working on this fic and it'll probably take me a bit to finish it. But I wanted to, at least, post the prologue so it already appears for everyone who might be interested on reading it. I'm already working on the other chapters, it's just that I want to post more than one whenever I update it. Let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
